


Satedan Reconciliation Ritual

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever get the feeling sometimes that they’re making these things up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satedan Reconciliation Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #016 "ritual"

“Do you ever get the feeling sometimes that they’re making these things up?” Rodney asked into the silence.

“All the time,” said John. “But this is the fishiest one yet.”

“And it’s not like there’s any way to _prove_ there really is a Satedan Reconciliation Ritual.”

They’d both been prepared to call Ronon’s bluff when he’d suggested it, but then Teyla had said, “Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea.”

Which was how they had ended up in an unused auxiliary lab, down to their boxer shorts and sitting cross-legged on the floor, left hands palm-up on their knees and right hands palm-down in the other’s left.

“Teyla, though,” said Rodney, another moment later. “She usually takes this ritual stuff pretty seriously. Would she really let Ronon make one up?”

John tilted his head, considering. “If she thought it was in our best interest, she might.”

Rodney frowned. “And why would Teyla think we need to reconcile?”

“Well...” said John, then sighed. “You’ve kind of been ignoring me.”

“I have not! I’ve just been running some very complicated simulations and they haven’t exactly been going very well. So, I guess I thought… that you might not want me around if all I was going to do was rant about not getting the right results.”

“Rodney, I _always_ want you around.”

He frowned again. “Even when I’m ranting?”

“Especially then,” said John. “And the way you always talk with your hands…”

“Really? You like my hands?”

John smirked. “Among other things.”

“Dork,” snorted Rodney, then paused. “You’re not mad at me, are you? For kind of avoiding you?”

“Nah. As long as you don’t do it again.”

“Never,” Rodney agreed. “Well, not on purpose. Chances are good that I’ll get lost in my work, probably often, and you—”

“—will have to come and drag you out of the lab,” John finished.

“Because violence is always the answer,” Rodney muttered, but he was smiling. “So, we’re reconciled now?”

John smiled back. “Yeah. Except for one thing…”

He leaned forward, and Rodney met him halfway for a kiss. Behind them, the door slid open.

“Okay,” said Ronon. “Ritual’s over.”

“Were you watching us the whole time?” Rodney demanded.

“Watching, yes,” said Teyla, “but not listening.”

“I still don’t believe—” began Rodney, but John squeezed his hand. “I mean, thanks.”

“Yeah,” John added. “Both of you.”

Ronon grinned at them. “Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
